Captured
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: After Bonnie puts the wrong spell on the originals, they all have a burning and hunger desire on whatever they can get their hands on. Everything seems to get even worse when the four of them capture Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and April.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was thinking about a new story to write for here and well I came up with this. I hope you guys like this :) **

**I do not own the vampire diaries (Tear drop) I did not get it for Christmas but didn't think I was anyways. **

**Pairings: Klaus /Caroline **

** Rebekah/Elena **

** Elijah/Bonnie **

** Kol/April **

**So in this Caroline and Elena are vampires, Bonnie is a witch and April does know about vampires. Every original is still in town and Rebekah didn't move out. **

Bonnie cried as the pain shot though her neck. Elijah wasn't easy when biting her and she felt him draining the life out of her. 'If only I had cast the right spell, God damn it' Bonnie said to herself.

Two days earlier

"Are you sure that's even possible" Elena said as she stood beside Caroline in the Salvatore boarding house in the parlour room.

"Yes I'm sure; it will take quiet some energy to do it, but I know I can I mean I have to try right?" Bonnie said sitting on one of the couches her spell book in her lap.

"How does a spell like that work?" April said on the other couch of the room.

"Well as long as every original vampire is in their house when I cast the spell, they will be locked in there forever. With this spell on their house they can't get another witch to break the spell because the witch who puts it on is the only one to take it off. Hopefully if we can put them in there long enough they can start to desecrate and we can get rid of them forever, hopefully" Bonnie said smiling.

"If we can get this to work, it will be amazing" Caroline said.

"Hopefully" Elena said smiling.

"Well lets try it" April said clapping her hands together with excitement.

Bonnie stood over a table that had four lit candles, one for each of the originals. They were placed in a circle with a bowl of water in the middle. Bonnie raised her hands over the candles and started chanting as the flames grew to where they almost reached her hand. Then she started a new chant. The water in the bowl was then levitating in the middle of the candles in a big blob. Slowly but surely the water than broke into four little blobs that stood just over every little flame of the candles. And as Bonnie said the last chant and moved her hands the water droplets dropped ending the flame of each candle.

"There" Bonnie said turning around to look at Caroline, Elena and April "it's done".

Mikaelson Mansion

Rebekah sat in the parlour room texting as Klaus had started a new painting. Elijah and Kol walked in together as Kol flopped himself beside Rebekah.

"Can I help you?" Rebekah said as she looked at Kol.

"Nope" he said as he stretched his arms and feet out. Before they had any chance to say another word to each other they all dropped to the floor clutching their throats. They were coughing and chocking as they felt red burning fire appear in their throats. The burning sensation of hunger. Moments later they got up off the floor the burning desire still being their, looked at each other as all their faces turned black with the red eyes and their fangs appeared. They all nodded at each other before vamp speeding out of the house towards the Salvatore Boarding house.

"Shit" Bonnie mumbled under her breath as she was looking over her spell book. "Guys you better get in here" Bonnie called. The three girls walked into the living room where Bonnie sat on one of the couches.

"Whats wrong?" April said.

"I think I may of cast the wrong spell on the originals" Bonnie said looking at them.

"Wait, if you cast the wrong spell on them; what spell did you cast on them?" Caroline said worry all over her face.

"Well, if I'm reading this correctly the spell I put on them is called sempiterna fame. Which translates to... everlasting hunger"

"So your telling me that you put a everlasting hunger spell on four original vampires" Elena gasped.

"Thats exactly what I'm telling you" Bonnie said.

"Oh my God were going to die" April said as she panicked pacing up and down.

"Can't you take the spell off" Elena all but screamed at Bonnie. "The reversal spell isn't in here and from what I am gathering there isn't one because it doesn't exist. It's a perament spell"

"Oh were really going to die now" April said heart almost going into a panic attack.

"Well this is just perfect" Caroline said throwing her hands up in the air.

"But you can calculate how strong the hunger will be" Bonnie said trying to act as if there was hope.

"Okay how?"

"By the amount of water that each candle received. Now Elena how much water was in the bowl?"

"A cup I measured exactly"

"Well if it was a cup that means each candle received one forth. And according to the book" Bonnie said as her finger scrolled down the page. "The hunger we gave the originals was strong. Enough that they will go after victims at every chance they get, and that they will like to play with their food".

"Yep were dead" April said again.

At that moment the four originals broke the door off of the house as they sped inside.

All four girls screamed as arms went around their necks blocking airways.

"This ones mine" Kol said as he stroked Aprils back wavy locks.

"Me and Elena still have some unfinished business to attended to" Rebekah said smirking.

"Well lets go then" Elijah said as he held onto Bonnie. As the four originals took off with the four girls.

**Well what did you guys think? **

**Let me know in reviews **

**REVIEW and you get a new chapter :) **

**Luv ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so thank you too all who reviewed. I got many people saying they would like me to continue this story and I am. But one thing first. I had two people talk about that pairings and I want to get one thing strait first. I had put Elena/Klaus as the pairing on the story because I just thought of the first two characters that came to mind. That was because it was 2 in the morning and I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to think so I changed it to Klaus and Caroline cause those are pairings. Also another reason I put Klaus and Elena together are because the originals are having pairings, but at first there all together with the girls. So just wanted to clear things up :) **

**Enjoy! **

April awoke with a gasp. She looked around as she saw Elena, Caroline and Bonnie beside her on the floor. The last thing she could remember was the originals grabbing them then her waking up on the floor. She heard a moan as she turned to Caroline who sat up holding her head.

"God what happened?" Caroline moaned.

"I have no idea" April whispered.

"Were at the originals house" Caroline said as she saw that they were in Klaus's painting room. Then Elena and Bonnie groaned and sat up.

"We need to get out of here" Elena said as she stood up helping April in the process.

"Don't think that's going to happen princess" Rebekah said as she appeared. "Your not going anywhere"

"Thanks Bonnie its your fault were in this mess! If you hadn't of messed up that stupid spell" April screamed at her.

"My fault!, You try doing that kind of magic and see what happens to you!" Bonnie yelled back as she stepped in front of her face ready for a fight.

"Boys" Rebekah yelled. Within seconds the three other originals appeared in the corridor Elijah had Bonnie's arms pinned behind her back and Kol and April.

"Whats the problem little sister?" Klaus said.

"April said something about Bonnie trying to put a spell on us" Rebekah said as she rushed over so she also had Elena's arms pinned behind her back.

"What?" Klaus said as he walked over so he was face to face with Bonnie. "Tell us" he said when Bonnie said nothing. "Elijah".

Elijah let his fangs escape and bit down on Bonnie's neck. Bonnie gasped as the feeling of sharp needles pierced her neck. Elijah drank for a few moments as the originals and the girls with shocked looks on their faces watched them, finally Bonnie gave in.

"Fine I'll... I'll tell you" She gasped out. Then Elijah pulled back blood all over his lips. "I was trying to do a spell that would lock you guys in this house but I said the wrong one and well... you know the rest".

"Huh. Rebekah what do you think" Klaus said as everyone turned to look at her. She had Elena's arm's pinned and Rebekah was drinking from her.

"Well at least she having fun" he sighed. "I want to join in that" he said before appearing at Caroline's side.

"Get away from me" she said.

"Now dear Caroline don't be like that I just want a little taste" he said as his fangs came out.

"Nope!" she said before blurring off. Klaus growled at her as he sped off himself in search of her.

Meanwhile Bonnie was struggling in Elijah's grip trying to get free.

"Miss Bennett if you keep trying that I'm am going to have to use force wither you like it or not"

"Go ahead do it" Bonnie snared knowing it was the wrong thing to say. Before she knew it she was thrown on one of the couches and Elijah had rolled up her tank top and he bit down on her hip. Bonnie cried out in pain as the sharp feeling of pain hit her waist and spread out though her entire body.

April stood there in horror as she watched Elijah drain the life out of Bonnie and Rebekah doing the same to Elena.

"Then there was one" Kol said as she traced his lips up and down Aprils neck, her stiffing in the process.

"Please, please don't please I'm begging you"

"Begging isn't going to get you very far princess. But you can try all you want. I'm hungry and because of you and your friends that got your self's into this mess with us your going to be the one to fix it"

He said before he bit down on April's neck hard. She felt the pain spread though her whole body then numb all over to the point where she couldn't move a limb. And while she slipped into darkness she could hear someone's voice calling out to her, she swear it was Elena but didn't have much time to think about before the darkness took her over.

Caroline ran and ran though out the mansion. She was running out of places to hide and she was getting a little bit tired. Before she knew it she ran into a random room and hid herself behind the closet. She looked around as she saw paintings hanging all over the room, a giant cream coloured bed and huge TV with a connecting bathroom the size of Caroline's actual house. 'Great' she thought 'I'm in Klaus's bedroom'. But before anything else could happen Klaus appeared and pulled her out of her hiding spot.

"You should know not to run from me darling, the ending doesn't turn out very well" he said before biting down hard on Caroline's neck. He didn't care since he knew she would heal anyway but as he kept drinking the burning pain in his throat wouldn't go away. He got so angry and frustrated with it he let go of Caroline as he wiped the blood from his lips and chin. Caroline barley able to walk, because she was too weak fell to the ground and just as she was passing out she heard Klaus say.

"Get ready for round 2 sweetheart".

**So what did you guys think? **

**I don't think this is my best work but I found it kind of hard to write this chapter but I defiantly know how the rest of the chapters are going. So the next one and four after that will just be one pairing at a time then after that who knows what. **

**Keep reading for information**

**Reminder:**

**Just a heads up you guys will get another chapter after this in about 3-4 days and maybe another before Christmas break if your lucky but after that you may only get one once a week or twice a week, because after this break is over I have exams to worry about. So just a heads up. **

**Also if anyone has any comments, questions, advice anything you can email at ****skatinggym **

**So remember to review and tell me how this chapter this. Luv ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaaa so many reviews and followers for this story so far love you guys! Oh and for those of you who asked Bonnie and Elena AREN'T DEAD! Just to clear things off. So for this chapter it starts off with everybody but then its just Elijah and Bonnie. Enjoy! **

Caroline rolled over feeling the sun shine onto her face. The warm soft bed underneath her. She was home. Then as she moved more she felt a searing pain in her neck. Not bothering to open her eyes she just put her hand over her neck then felt what was there. Bumpy, pain and something warm and wet. She shot up from the bed realizing that she wasn't home, she was in Klaus's bed in his home. Panicked she shot her head around realizing that in the larger than the king size bed Bonnie, Elena and April lay beside her fast asleep. The sheets were stained with blood from Aprils bite marks and Caroline's neck. Caroline quickly pulled the sheets off of her body and ran into the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. Slowly she pulled her curly blonde locks from her neck and stared at the bite mark being there. The bite spread just a little over her neck and had turned yellow and brown over night. It had big boils and blood smeared over it.

"Son of a bitch" Caroline cursed as she stormed out of the bathroom in fury.

"Whats going on?" Elena said as she sat up off the bed holding her head.

"Klaus. That's whats wrong" Caroline said as she paced back and forth in the bedroom.

"What did he do?"

"Klaus is a hybrid. Half werewolf, so when he bit me last night his werewolf venom got into my system and now I have this" she said as she pointed to her neck.

"Okay we need to wake Bonnie and April and get out of here. Now!" Caroline said as she rushed over to the bed to Bonnie. And as Elena rolled over to wake April.

"Bonnie, come on get up" Caroline said as she shook Bonnie's shoulders.

"Whats going on?" Bonnie said as she sat up holding her neck her eyes half open from the day light.

"We need to get out of here" Caroline said as she pulled Bonnie out of bed by her legs. Bonnie thumped to the ground.

"Owwwww. You couldn't of gave me a minute?" she said as she tried to stand up but stumbled into Caroline's arm.

"Its your blood" Caroline said as she looked at the bite marks on Bonnie's neck. "Elijah drained quite a little bit so your gonna be a bit tipsy".

"Guys come over here" Elena said from the other side of the bed. Caroline and Bonnie walked over as watched Elena tried to get April up.

"Common April, get up, get up" Elena said as she shook Aprils shoulders. April not moving.

"She's not dead" Caroline said. "Kol just drank way to much out of her. She's knocked out, but you can heal her" she said as she nodded at Elena.

Elena brought her wrist up to her mouth and bite down on it. She than brought it down on Aprils mouth and she soon began sucking on Elena's wrist. She pulled back moments later gasping for air.

"What happened" April said coughing.

"Kol took a little to much from you" Elena said as she pulled April out of bed. "Common were getting out of here"

"That's not going to happen" Rebekah said as the four girls turned around to face all four originals.

"Your not going anywhere" Klaus said as he looked at Caroline "especially with that" he said as he pointed to her neck.

"Now lets get going it's going to be a long day" Elijah said as he grabbed Bonnie and pulled her out of the room. Elijah dragged Bonnie by her arms though the hallways before he stopped at double doors. He threw Bonnie into his room closed his door's and locked it. Bonnie got up and ran across the room away from the original. But it only made him want her, it was a hunt; like a game of cat and mouse he was the cat, the hunter and she was the mouse cute but dead eventually.

"Please Elijah don't do this" Bonnie said as she backed herself into a coroner in his room.

"You were the one who cast the spell wrong Bonnie your the one who brought this upon yourself and the others" he said before his fangs appeared and he bit down on Bonnie's neck. Bonnie cried as the pain shot though her neck. Elijah wasn't easy when biting her and she felt him draining the life out of her. 'If only I had cast the right spell, God damn it' Bonnie said to herself. The pain was un-bearable for Bonnie. She trashed her body around trying to loosen his grip which only made it worse. Bonnie thought he was going to drain her dry but just when she started to lose conscious he let go of her letting her fall to the floor.

"You know Bonnie you taste very good" Elijah said as he walked around the room watching her lying on the floor.

"Good to know" she said as she stuck a thumbs up at him.

"Witches are known to have very good blood because of the magic inside of them. Its gives the blood a little extra shot. Like putting a flavor shot in your coffee."

"Again great information" Bonnie said.

"But then again your blood is different, like electrical wire in your veins"

"What does that have to do with anything" she said as she tried to sit up but just fell back on the floor.

"Your different Bonnie. Your a Bennett. Bennett witches are known to have a fire inside of them and trust me you do" he said winking at her and he knee-led down beside her and draped his body over hers.

"And how would you know that?" Bonnie said questioning him.

"Cause I was with a Bennett back in the 1600's."

"Of course you were" she said rolling her eyes.

"Now, how about round two"

"No thanks I'm good."

"But I'm not" he said as he jumped off Bonnie and flipped her over onto her back. He ripped her tank top off of her body and tossed the shredded piece of clothing. He bent down and bit right down in the middle of her back. At that point Bonnie couldn't take much more the pain spread though up her spin and went though her entire body. And moments later Bonnie passed out and just as she slipped into darkness she heard a scream from down the hall.

**So what do you guys think? **

**Now for next chapter review and tell me what pairings you want next. So theirs Klaus/Caroline, Kol/April and Rebekah/Elena so when you review tell me what pair you want in the next chapter and the most asked couple will be next. **

**So remember Review Review Review!1**


	4. Chapter 4

**So as requested this chapter will be karoline so happy birthday to those who requested it :)**

Caroline stood there as she watched Bonnie being dragged off by Elijah. She knew she was next by the way Klaus looked at her.

"Caroline" he said as he held out his hand.

"I'm not going with you"

"You will if you want that bite mark fixed" he said before he grabbed onto her hands and pinned them behind her back, not giving her any room to move with his strong hands around her arms.

"Everyone out!" Klaus yelled at the two other originals.

Kol grabbed April and pulled her out of the room. Rebekah snapped Elena's neck and as soon as Elena fell to the floor Rebekah bent over grabbed her foot and dragged her out of the room.

"Now where we're we?" He said a smirk on his face.

"Just heal me and get over it."

"As you wish."

Klaus bit down on his wrist. The sound of flesh breaking filled the room. He ripped his wrist away from his mouth and brought if out in front of Caroline. Caroline bent down and grasped her mouth around Klaus's wrist and started drinking from his bite mark. Slowly but surely she could feel her neck start to heel and go back to normal. Klaus pulled his wrist back and watched as it slowly started to heal.

"Now that your blood is clean, I can have another taste"

"But you'll just infect me again!"

"But then I'll heal you again, it will be a daily routine. Perfectly fine with that, if you are?"

"But I'm not, so your just going to have to deal with it" she said crossing her arms.

"But I'm not going to" he said before he snapped Caroline's neck.

Caroline dropped to the floor and everything blackened.

When Caroline woke up up her back was up against a wood board. She was chained to it by her hand that were pinned above her head and her legs. She just stood there in her red and black bra and panties.

"Asshole!" Caroline hissed.

"You called my name" Klaus said as he strode out of his bathroom a happy look on his face.

"What the hell is this!?" Caroline said as she looked over her body rolling her eyes.

"It's because you tried to run before, this is the way I can keep you with me and insure that there's no escaping".

"What's with me being in my bra and underwear?"

Caroline tugged at the chains above her head, but they wouldn't budge.

"Don't bother love, there rock solid. Now lets get back to what I planned"

Klaus strode over to Caroline and got so close their faces were only inches apart. He placed his hand on her hipbone just above her underwear line. His hand slowly went up her side feeling the curve of her waist and the softness of her smooth silky skin. It went all the way up and he cupped her face in his hand. Caroline looked deep into his eyes and waited for him to do something.

Before she could think about anything he showed his fangs and bit down on her neck. His fangs went so deep she let out a scream that echoed though the house.

Caroline felt her pulse race up at the fact that Klaus was drinking from her. She felt the pressure on her neck and the numbing sensation that came with draining blood. The pressure kept building as Klaus kept drinking mor and more from her. Caroline was sure he was going to drain her dry but soon she could feel in the pressure in her neck release and she saw Klaus's face smeared with blood as he pulled back from her.

"Are you done?" Caroline asked.

"Nope not yet" klaus said a look in his face. Caroline was worried with the look that was on Klaus's face. Klaus slowly bent down do he was on his knees looking up at Caroline. He took notice of her legs spread open. He slowly bent and titled his head bated his fangs than bit down on the inside of her thigh. Caroline clenched her teeth and snapped her eyes shut at the pain that went though her legs making them numb, he had hit a artery in her thigh.

Caroline's legs soon went numb and she couldn't feel anything. It was a good thing that she was chained to the board cause if she wasn't she knew she would of fallen to the ground.

She prayed for Klaus to let go of her leg. She could feel the sickness of the werewolf venom start to work and her insides were turning upside down.

Finally he let go of her leg and pulled back wiping his mouth on his hand getting rid of any blood on his mouth. He looked up at Caroline. She had sweat beating on her forehead, her checks were red and she was panting. He could tell the venom had started to kick in. He could she net neck wound start to bubble up and turn yellow.

Klaus then bit his wrist and pressed it against Caroline's mouth. She sucked on the blood for only a few minutes until Klaus pulled his wrist off of her mouth. He watched as Caroline's wounds started to heal. As soon as they were healed Klaus looked over Caroline's body then strode out of his room close the door an locked it. Leaving Caroline by herself chained up in her under garments.

**So I know this is late school sucks :( lots of homework and now exams :'( **

**So next chapter will probably be up by the 29. Now before you go crying "that's to long" hear me out. I am a high school student so my exams start on the 23. But before that I have 3 tests and 4 assignments in the next 2 weeks before exams plus I have to study for exams. For if you get before the 29 you guys are lucky. **

**Now review and say what pair you want next**

**Elena/Rebekah **

**April/Kol **

**So REMEMBER REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow 5 chapters, 40 reviews and 3789 views! You guys are amazing now I want to copy someone's idea and use that the 47th reviewer gets a preview of the next chapter before I post it. So I hope you review! Also this chapter is Kol / April as requested. Also a little bit dirty not really up my alley but let's see how it goes. Enjoy!**

"Everyone get out now!" Klaus yelled. Kol grabbed April and dragged her out of the room. April didn't struggle she knew it was best not to piss of a vampire, especially a original one. Kol soon reached a room and pushed April inside and locked it.

"Now miss young. What am I going to do with you?" He said as he pushed her up onto a desk. Items falling all off. He placed his hands onto her mid thigh and slowly started going up resting it finally on the edge of of her hip just above her jean waistline. April's breathing quickly paced up to Kol being so close to her.

"Why-y are youuu so into meeee?" April stuttered out her heartbeat going even faster.

"Because your pure. I can tell, if your blood didn't give it away, your heartbeat when I get close to you would".

"What do you mean pure?"

"Your a virgin April. I can tell. I like that in a girl. The blood is richer" April turned a bright red and turned her head away.

"Don't be ashamed love, it makes me much more happy to know". He said leaning his mouth onto her neck nipping at it. April shivered at his actions thinking her heart beat would explode if he kept up these actions.

"What-t do youuu want with meeeee?" She stuttered again.

"You intrigue me miss Young. In all of my years I have never really quite met someone like you. You know I could kill you in a heartbeat yet even when I'm biting you, you don't seem to have the sacredness that I will drain you dry" he said caressing her check with the tips of his fingers. His cool finger tips against her soft hot checks.

"I want to claim you as mine" he whispered in her ear a cold shiver went down April's back causing her to shiver.

"And-d howww would youuuu dooo tha-tt? She questioned trying to control her breathing.

"By taking you" he whispered again smirking into her ear.

"No" April said sternly back.

"And why not?" He questioned.

"Because I don't want you being my first"

"Ahh I can see but let me warn you miss Young" he said as he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I will soon claim you never forget that"

April suddenly burst into tears dropping her head into her hands.

"What's wrong love?" He said caressing her back.

"I don't want you to hurt me" April said as he lifted her head her eyes red with tears.

"I'm not going to hurt you. By me biting you I am claiming you as mine. Yes once we have sex it will hurt but only for a little bit"

"Please" she begged.

"I have a way of the biting not hurting, if your interested?" he said giving her smirk.

"How?" she said starting to get scared.

"By feeding you my blood darling. My blood will start to heal you the instant I bite you and it will help numb the pain. If you want it"

"The pain won't be so bad?"

"The pain won't be so bad"

"Yes" she whispered. Kol picked April up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Kol carried her over to his bed and laid her down gently. The springs of the mattress squeaking from her weight. Kol opened a drawer from his dresser that was next to his bed and pulled out a knife he then got on all fours onto of April. He placed the knife at his neck and dragged it down. A giant cut was formed and blood started to sprout instantly some falling onto April.

"There you go love" Kol said as he bent down his neck just inches away from April's mouth. "Have at it"

April leaned forward and pressed her mouth to the wound a couple drops of blood landed into her mouth and she swallowed. It wasn't that made it tasted of metal but had a sweet little taste to it. So she opened her mouth even wider and started sucking on the wound. Blood poured into her mouth as she continued to drink from Kol her hands going up to rest on his shoulder and neck as she pulled him closer to her mouth. Kol took advantage of this opportunity bent down and bit her in the neck. He drank from her as she drank from him. Only minutes passed until April pulled back, a blank expression on her face.

Kol pulled back from her as well wiping the blood off of his mouth as he looked down at her a confused look on his face at her face. April pushed Kol off of her as he flopped down on the side of the bed.

"Whats wrong darling I thought we were having fun there" he said running a hand though his hair.

April picked up the knife that was on the bed and stepped back a few feet from Kol and the bed, knife in hand.

"April, love what are you doing?" Kol said getting concerned as he sat up still looking at her blank face that looked at the knife. Before Kol had anything to do about it April stabbed herself in the stomach with the knife.

**HAHA like the ending ;) Evil I know but I had to stop somewhere. So want to know what happenes next... **

**Just review and find out and remember reviewer 47 gets a preview of the next chapter before I post it so Review! **

**IMPORANT PLEASE READ**

**So quick little updates for you guys **

**About last weeks episode. April dear I love you but if you keep talking your going to get yourself killed. It happens all the time and your next if you keep blabbing.**

**What did you guys think about last nights episode? Wanna chat about it just private message me and we can talk :) also I have been waiting for a Rebekah/Stefan hookup FOREVER so last night was AMAZING now I want to write another story on them and what happened last night but I don't really have any idea's. So if you guys want to pitch them to me in reviews that would be awesome! **

**From now on since my exams are over I am hoping to update every friday. HOPEFULLY (fingers crossed) so stay ****tuned for that. **

**Also next chapter is Rebekah/Elena so when you review tell me what you would like to see. **

**Also did I kind of speed the romance too far with these too? I just have so many good idea's for this couple and sorta got off track with the whole 'Blood Thirst' thing. I apoligize. **

**Lastly do you think it would be bad for Kol to rape Apirl wouldn't talk full dirty but is it bad just let me know in reviews if you want to see it happen. Also when you guys review tell me what you want to see for the other couples! Im talking to you Karoline fans! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So judging from the reviews you guys like what I did with April :)**

**Now this chapter is going to start off with what happened with April then Rebekah and Elena.**

**Enjoy loves!**

**Oh and off all of those who have Instagram go and follow luxurycolourdesigns it's my drawing and painting Instagram :)**

_'April stabbed herself in the stomach with the knife'_

April fell to the ground the knife still in her abdomen. Blood poured out from her stomach down her sides and onto the white carpet underneath her staining it. Kol jumped up from the bed and rushed to April side. He grabbed a hold of the knife as April coughed and blood spattered out of her mouth. Kol yanked the knife out of April and dropped it beside him it covered in blood. April kept coughing as more blood came out and covered her chin, her neck and her boobs. Kol elevated her head with his hand so she didn't choke on her own blood. Minutes later his blood kicked in and started to heal her. The wound completely healed just leaving April in her blood soaked clothes and her left panting on the floor.

"What the hell was that?!" Kol said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. "Lets get all this blood rinsed off".

Rebekah's Room

"Ahhhhhh" Elena screamed as Rebekah bit down on the back of her neck. It was constant pain. Rebekah wanted to get back at her for daggering her five months ago and this was the only way since she was a vampire.

"Are you feeling okay love, does it hurt" Rebekah said pulling back wiping the blood off of her lips.

"I hate you" Elena hissed at her. Rebekah had her handcuffed to her bed. Her blood had stained her sheets and Elena was happy about that. But not about that fact that Rebekah had bit her over and over and pushed little metal pricks into the bite marks preventing her from healing. She wished she could go to hell.

"You know this would be much more fun if you were human" she said as she circled her bed watching Elena.

"Sorry to disappoint" Elena said rolling her eyes. "Besides I wouldn't even be a vampire if it weren't for you helping Stefan".

"I know. And I honestly don't know why I helped turn you into one. I mean I would of liked to see you die... again, but on the plus side I get to do this to you, until I get bored. I still hate you for daggering me before homecoming, that's why I'm doing this all".

"That was five months ago!"

"Yes well I know how to hold a grudge, being a vampire does that to you".

"Now should I continue or do you need a moment to recover" she said not giving her a chance to answer. " Lets continue" she said as she took a knife from her drawer and slide it across Elena's neck. Elena hissed in pain as blood ran down her neck and dripped onto the white sheets. Then there was a knock at Rebekah's door.

"Come in" Rebekah said with her thick accent.

Kol opened the door a smirk appeared on his face when he walked in and saw what she had done to Elena.

"Ah sister I see you are having fun with your hostage"

"Very much, what do you need Kol?"

"Family meeting, in the kitchen. Now"

"What about the others?"

"There in good condition. Mines sleeping, Klaus's is tied up and Elijah's well, she won't be waking up for a while".

"Fine lets go" Rebekah said as she left the knife on the bed beside Elena. Then her and Kol left the room slamming the door behind them.

"God I am so hungry" Rebekah said as she paced in the kitchen her brothers sitting on the counter top.

"Here" Elijah said tossing her a blood bag. Rebekah caught it and tore it open and drained it in seconds.

"The feeling is still here, its like I can't get rid of it. The hunger, the burning sensation it feels worse then when we turned. Why can't I get rid of it?"

"We all have that pain Rebekah. The feeling like you stuck a hot iron down your throat. The pain, the burning feeling all for blood, it happened to all of us ever since Bonnie said she cast that spell wrong" Kol said draining his third blood bag. "Oh and did I tell you what happened with April. She was feeding off me than all of a sudden BAM! She stabs herself with a knife in the stomach"

"How much blood of yours did she drink?" Elijah said looking interested.

"I don't know a lot, I didn't actually measure how much she drank" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm"

"You do realize when a human drinks our blood depending on how much they take, they can go into a trance and do just about anything including hurting themselves"

"So she was in a trance with my blood and that's why she stabbed herself, never heard of that before"

" Okay never mind about Kol and his tranced blood doll, lets get back on track. Bonnie never said what spell she did cast" Klaus said jumping off the counter. "She just said she cast the wrong spell but never said what spell she put on us. It had to of been a hunger spell I mean once she cast that spell we all had the burning feeling for blood. So it had to be"

"Klaus do you remember back it 1746 when that witch Giovanna put that spell on us after you broke her heart?".

"Yes, note to self never date a witch then dump her, not fun" he said making a face.

"And do you remember what happened after that?" Elijah said.

"Yes, the four of us went on a rampage and killed six villages. Thirty six-hundred people to be exact. The thirst was strong, very strong it was something we could not control"

"And do you remember how we got rid of it?"

"No I don't"

"I do" Kol said smiling. "I went back to our original village and I ripped that little bitches head off. Then the spell wore off and we were back to normal".

"So we need to kill Bonnie in order for the spell to wear off"

April stirred in her bed. It was big and soft, she didn't want to move or get up. She than opened her eyes and remembered what happened with Kol just a hour ago. She jumped out of bed and looked herself over realizing she wasn't in her blood stained clothes anymore. Kol had some how undressed her and put her into a pair of black yoga pants and a black tank top.

She quickly searched the room to see of Kol was there. When she realized he wasn't she ran out of the room and down the hall trying to make less amount of noise as possible. She ran into what she thought was just a guest room but as she took a look around she found Bonnie lying on the floor in a lump.

"Bonnie" April whispered into her ear as she tried to shake her awake. "Common we have to get out of here"

Bonnie stirred her eyes and rolled over "April?" she whispered as she sat up holding her head. "Where are they?"

"Somewhere downstairs, and if we hurry we may be able to get out of here, before they notice".

April helped Bonnie off the ground as they ran as quietly as they could out Elijah's room and into the next one. When they opened the door they saw Caroline still locked up against the board.

"Caroline" Bonnie and April whispered as they ran over to her and tried to look for the key to unlock her.

"Its not here he has it" Caroline whispered trying to be as quiet as possible.

"No need" Bonnie said and within seconds the clamps opened up freeing Caroline.

"Thank God for your magic" she said as she rubbed her wrists red from the clasps.

"Lets go get Elena" Bonnie said as the three of them ran out of Klaus's room and ran to the end of the hall they opened the door and saw Elena still handcuffed to Rebekah's bed.

"Oh my God Elena" Caroline said as the three of them rushed over to the bed.

Bonnie closed her eyes and Elena's handcuffs opened releasing her.

"Thanks" Elena said sitting up starting to pull the metal pricks out of the bite marks that covered her body. "I'm going to kill that little bitch"

"We can worry about that later right now we have to find a way out of here. If we try to escape they will hear us and we will be right back to where we started"

" I have my cell phone maybe we can call for help" Bonnie said pulling her phone out of her jean pocket. Caroline snatched it out of her hand flipped it open and dialled a number. After a a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Stefan it's Caroline we need your help"

**So how did you like it?! So remember to review and you'll get a new chapter! Also I will try and update every Friday. I tried to last Friday but I had friends over all day than I was out all Saturday so ya I will try every Friday. **

**If you have any comments, ideas or requests you can tell me in the reviews, PM me or send me a email at my personal account at ****skatinggym **

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so here's chapter 7! ENJOY!**

_'Stefan we need your help'_

"Caroline? What's going on, what's wrong?"

"The originals took us we have been trapped in this house for four days now. They keep drinking from us ever since Bonnie cast the wrong spell"

"WHAT?! the originals took you guys? "

"Yes now we need you and Damon to come get us".

"And I need you to grab my grimmore from your living room" Bonnie chipped in trying to be as quiet as she could.

"There may be something in there to stop this. There was no reversal spell for the spell, but I may be able to put another spell on top of the one I already casted that may be able to help".

"Alright fine we will get over there as fast as we can" Stefan said sound coming though the phone as if he was running around trying to find something. "Oh and one more thing, what spell did you put on them?"

"It was a hunger spell. With a strength of strong and no reversal spell" April said rolling her eyes.

And with that the phone beeped telling them Stefan dropped the call.

"And now we have to wait" Caroline said falling back onto the ground closing her eyes. "God I wish I could wake up from this nightmare" she said rubbing her eyes.

"When I came back to Mystic Falls, this isn't what I was expecting" April said rubbing her temples.

Then the door burst open revealing all the originals.

"Lets go" Kol said as he barged into the room grabbed April and walked out.

Elijah went in and grabbed Bonnie too and took her out of the room downstairs.

"Caroline" Klaus said giving her a evil look. Caroline got up and walked out the door Klaus following behind her. Leaving Rebekah and Elena.

"What happened in there?!" Kol demanded as he and Apirl reached his room.

"Nothing" she mumbled.

"I don't believe you. You are your friends are up to something what is it?!" he yelled as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her a few times.

April started to cry as tears sprung from her eyes, she had never experienced violence before. Kol knew she wasn't going to tell what they had been talking about so he did the only thing that he thought was useful. He bit her neck HARD. April dropped to the floor as more blood poured out of her neck and onto the white carpet. April was passed out before she hit the ground. And more and more blood left her body leaving her looking lifeless. Kol smirked to himself as he heard 'thump, thump, thump. Dead" The noise was gone he just took a second look at April before leaving his room.

"What did you do" Klaus said as he cut Caroline again with a knife.

"Nothing I did nothing" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you love, but if you don't tell me I am going to use force"

"Why do you just assume we did something" Caroline said trying to buy her and everyone else sometime for the boys to get there.

"Cause I know you and your little group you are always up to something trying to get me and my siblings, trapped or killed so frankly love I have learned not to trust what you or anyone of your friends say. And I can tell when your lying love so just spill"

"Fine" Caroline said as Klaus had the knife held up to her neck.

"We called Stefan and Damon" she mumbled out.

"And let me guess for one reason. You guys called for help for them to try and get you out of here. Now I should be mad about that, but I not. And the reason is once they show up and try to rescue you girls I'll capture them and let Rebekah have her fun with them. I'll know she'll like that"

"Why are you doing this" Caroline groaned as Klaus slid the knife over her stomach. Hot blood rolling down her tummy and dripping on the floor.

"Well you see darling, when Bonnie cast the wrong spell on us we knew it was the hands of a witch. You know why, because a witch put the same spell on us back in the 1700's after I broke her heart" he said shaking his head at the mistake he had made with the witch.

"So when it happened we knew, it was a witch and I thought it had to be Bonnie since there is no other witch in town right now. So we just swept over picked you girls up and well... you know the rest"

"So if another witch put the same spell on you back in the 1700's you somehow found a way to take the spell off right? I mean you didn't seem like this for the year we have known you"

"See that's the funny thing there sweetheart" he said smirking at her. "There is a way to take the spell off that we found that doesn't say in the grimmore"

"How?!" Caroline said looking revealed that there was a way to end this.

"You have to kill the witch who put the spell on you"

"Wait you can't kill Bonnie!" Caroline almost screeched at Klaus.

"Oh trust me darling, we won't kill her just yet. We will get some fun with her and when the time is right" he said showing the finger across the neck as the killing sign. And before Klaus or Caroline said anymore Klaus strode out of the bedroom.

He walked down the hall till the end into Rebekah's room.

"What do you want, I'm in the middle of something" she pointed out as she had striped Elena down and was feeding off of her.

"I came here to tell you that they had called the Salvatore's to come to there rescue so you don't need to torture her to get the answer anymore"

"I wasn't torturing her to get the answers this is just fun" she said smiling. And with that the door bell rang a loud chime went though the house.

"And there here" Rebekah said smirking.

Klaus and his three other siblings went down the stairs opened the door to reveal Damon and Stefan.

"Ah the Salvatore's how may I help you?" Kol said.

"Were here for the girls" Damon said snarling.

"Well your not going to get them that easily" Elijah said. And just before anyone could say anything else April walked down the stairs holding her head.

"Eh what happened?" she said.

"You died"

**Soooooooooooooooooo do you guys get where I went with this? ;) wink wink nudge nudge. If you know what happened tell me what you think in the comments ;) **

**Also from know on I will be updating my stories every Tuesday so next chapter in a week! :) **

**And remember to review so you get more chapters! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So chapter 8 pretty exciting! Now this story is probably going to end either at chapter 9 or 10 so just to let you know. Also for those of you who didn't get the ending of the last chapter April had Kol's blood in her system when he bit her and she died so April is now a vampire! Enjoy loves! Also ps freaking out right now because the Ian Somerhalder(yes Damon) foundation is now following me! HIS FOUNDATION! so just fan girling at the moment but Enjoy! **

"_You died" _

"What do you mean I died?!" April yelled at Kol. She saw the Salvatore brothers looks from the door and knew it wasn't good.

"You had my blood in your system when I killed you. That's the outcome, your a vampire"

"You turned me!" she screamed at Kol and the others.

"Well it wasn't on purpose, kind of by mistake"

"Oh my God. Whats going to happen to me?"

"Well you either feed or die. And I suggest you do it soon I can still smell whats left of the human blood in you, and if you don't do something about it soon I'm gonna have to kill you... again"

April stepped back on the stairs expecting Kol to attack her but he just stood there looking at her as if they had all the time in the world. April heard foot steps behind her and turned around to see the rest of the girls there.

"Thank God you guys are here" Caroline said as she took a couple more steps down towards them.

"Well now that you guys are here" Rebekah said looking at the boys. "We can begin our true motives"

"Which are?" Damon snarled at her.

"Getting this spell taken off of us. We knew the spell that Bonnie put on us, had no reversal unless we kill her. So we took the girls as hostages. Knowing that you would come to get them. And if anyone can figure out how to take a non reversal spell off it would be all of you"

"That's why you took us? Because you knew the guys would come for us and then somehow find a way to take this spell off?"

"Exactly" Rebekah said rolling her tongue.

"Wait did you say that the only way to take the spell off is to kill her?" Elena said as she stepped in front on Bonnie protecting her.

"Yes but we have come into a little problem" Elijah said taking a step towards the staircase as the girls stepped back afraid. "We knew if we killed you, we would need a knew witch in this town. But no matter how many witches we called and threatened to come to town nobody has. That's the only reason we haven't killed you yet. But if you don't get this spell off of us soon, we just might kill you"

"But first" Klaus said as he walked up the staircase and grabbed April by the arm. "She needs to feed, or I'm going to feed off of her"

"Don't touch her" Kol said taking a step towards Klaus. "She's my play thing"

"Caroline love, take April to the kitchen there's blood bags in the fridge there"

Caroline grabbed onto April by her arm and led her down the stairs though the hall way and into the kitchen.

There April leaned on the counter and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Caroline open the fridge and pull out a blood bag.

"Here" Caroline said as she grabbed one herself ripped it open and chugged half of it down in about six seconds. April stood there looking at the blood bag in her hand not knowing what to do with it.

"Your supposed to drink from it" Caroline said as she set hers down on the counter beside her and went to stand in front of April.

"I don't think I can" April said tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Caroline said looking at her.

"I-... I doonnnn't wannt to be a vammpiire" April stuttered out.

"I know but you get used to it"

"My father hated vampires. He always talked about killing them if he was heerrre riigghhht noowww... he migghhttt try annd kiilll... meeee" April said before tears filled her eyes and poured out. April put her head down as if Caroline couldn't see them.

"Hey look at me" Caroline said as she lifted April's head with her finger tips. Caroline's cold hand's aganist her somewhat warm chin.

"He's not here, and he's not going to kill you okay? I am going to help you though this. I will teach you how to survive, how to live among humans, its going to be okay" she said smiling as she wiped Aprils tears away with her thumb.

"How can you be sure?" she said sniffling.

"Cause I was once in your position. But look at me; I turned out just fine. Just like you are going to be"

April sniffled a little more before looking down at the blood bag in her hand. She ripped open the top and the scent of lemons and strawberry's filled the air.

"Whats the scent?" April said looking around for the smell.

"That's the blood"

"That's what it smells like?" April said. Caroline nodded then looked at the blood bag still in her hand.

April slowly brought the blood bag up to her mouth and rapped her lips around the opening. She pressed on the bottom of the bag and sucked as the blood came up out of the top and into Aprils awaiting mouth. April swallowed the blood and let the taste sit in as soon as she saw it was good and not bad she openly went for more and drained the rest of the bag in seconds. When she was done she pulled back and gasped for air like being under water too long.

"Are you okay." Caroline said as she rested her hand on April's shoulder.

"Ya. I think I'm okay" she said as she tossed her empty blood bag in the garbage beside her.

"What do you think there doing in there?"

"I don't know but lets go find out"

April and Caroline walked into the living room to find a mad house. Klaus had Bonnie pinned up against the wall, Elijah had Elena pinned on the couch, Rebekah had Stefan pinned on the floor and Kol had Damon pinned on the other couch.

"What is going on in here?!" Caroline said as she stormed in.

"Bonnie here is not looking to hard for a reversal spell, and force is the best way to get something out of someone, so here we are" Klaus said waving his arm around showing everyone.

"Fine, I'll look harder" Bonnie gasped out.

Klaus let go of Bonnie's neck as she gasped for air then turned back to her grimmore. The rest of the originals let go of the others and went to stand over Bonnie. Bonnie kept flipping over pages in her book as her eyes scanned the pages looking for anything. The originals soon were getting annoyed breathing hard and rolling there eyes.

Finally Bonnie had a look in her eye. She lifted her head to look at April and Caroline in front of her.

"I've got the spell"

**HAHAHAHA, and I have decided that next chapter this story will be done. So thank you to all those who reviewed over the past three months for this story I love you all. **

**Now REMEMBER TO REVIEW REVIEW EVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah chapter 9 how I love thee. I have loved writing this story for you guys and I am very sad that it is now over :'( Yes it is official that this is the last chapter and after you guys read this it is the end booooooo but I hope you enjoyed this just as much as I have :) **

_"I've got the spell" _

"You have it?" Caroline said.

"Well there's no real reversal spell for it but I can put another spell onto of it"

"And what spell would that be" Rebekah said with her thick accent.

"Well I found a spell called Non Hunger alica also known as a non-hunger spell. So If I put the same amount of energy from this spell onto the other spell it should neutralize it, Hopefully".

"Well lets give it a shot" Kol said crossing his arms.

"Fine I need five candles and some drops of each of your blood" Bonnie said.

Bonnie stood at a table in the living room with five candles lit in a circle in the middle she had a cup filled with all of the original blood. As she started chanting the flames raised higher reaching tall heights. Bonnie than reached and grabbed the cup of blood and poured it in the middle of the circle still chanting in her weird language. The blood than soon separated and went to stood in front of each candle, who's flame seemed to get higher and higher. Soon the candles fell over and lit there blood on fire burning it up until there was nothing left and the flame died out.

"Is that it" Elena said.

"That's it" Bonnie said smiling.

"So did it work?" Caroline said.

"Not exactly" Klaus said before he bit Bonnie and everything went black.

**HEHE chapter nine done! So now I hope that you guys enjoyed this story over the last 4 months as I have so it is now done :'( But you guys can check out my other vampire diaries storys on my profile and hopefully I will be writing more. So I love you all and happy march break! Kisses xoxoxo**


End file.
